wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cactus Of The Sand
File:Muhdragonbuddy.jpg please note: the image is not mine, a friend drew it (biohazardia)! Discription she is white around her tail and back and hind legs but darkens to pale gold by her shoulderd. her eyes are a warm amber color. she has a dark gold sripe running on either side of her frill. her frill is pale gold all the way down. her barbed tail is white, but the barb itself is the same dark gold as her stripe. she has very faint dark gold dimond shaped scales by her eyes. Relationships her mother: Queen Thorn loves her youngest dragonet. her oldest brother: Chupacabra worries for his little sister more than anybody else, and she loves him dearly. he bothers her from time to time, but she would die a thousand times if it meant he was safe. her older brother: Mouse is sweet, and adores his little sister. she thinks he's funny, and always laughs at his ridiculous jokes. oftentimes, she's helping him set up his pranks. she tries to make him laugh as often as he can, and adores his girlfriend, Scorpion. ever since she hatched, he's helped her and taught her right from wrong, because of his natural sense. her older sister: Cactus doesnt see Sunny very often, but still loves her. Scorpion: as a future sister, Scorpion only tried to kill Cactus once, when she thought she was trying to steal Mouse. that was before she found out they are siblings. the two actually have a pretty solid relationship Nova: the hybrid has a very obvious crush on Cactus, but she somehow remains oblivious. he followed her all the way to Jade Mountain, only to find that her heart belonged to no dragon, but the world itself. he will never stop loving her, but she thinks of him as a mere friend. Fusion: the hybrid would very much like to murder Cactus, and Cactus had her thrown in jail. they will never ever ever be friends. Stinger: the big SandWing act as one of Cactus's bodyguards. he won't let anyone hurt her ever. he loves her, and wishes she knew. Qibli: the pale SandWing adores Cactus, and she, him, even though they don't see each other very often. he thinks she's like an adorable mini-Thorn. she thinks of him as another big brother. Moon: the NightWing finds her a cute distraction. Moon doesn't hang out with Cactus if she can help it because she's had multiple terrifying visions about her. Attu: the IceWing is one of Cactus's clawmates at JMA, but she treats him like a brother. at first, it embarrassed him, now he has developed a tiny crush on her. Panther: Cactus's other clawmate. she hates her life because she's a complicated hybrid, but somehow Cactus can always make her smile(a trick she learned from Mouse) Cascade: the shy SeaWing animus was conviced she was a dangerous threat(yes, those exact words) until her happy-go-lucky wingmate conviced her otherwise. Cascade is one of the few dragons at JMA who still treats Cactus like a friend and student, despite her royal origins. Songbird: the firescales animus was jealous of Cactus's popularity, but soon realized she likes the shadows. mostly, she stays out of her wingmate's way, but when the two meet up, in class and stuff, it's very uncomfortable Moss: the little MudWing mostly hides from everyone, this including Cactus. she knows she can get him out of his shell, but she has to find him first... EasyPath: the overenthusiastic NightWing gave Cactus a drum set, becoming fast friends with the SandWing. he has a teeny crush on her, but she doesn't know it and has a small crush on him. Fennec: sees himself only as her guard and wants nothin to do with her physically. she thinks he's weird in return SandStorm: as her guard's little sister, Sandstorm and Cactus became fast friends until Cactus left for Jade Mountain. Yucca: as one of the other SandWing student, she thinks Cactus is stuck up and has never spoken to her. if they spoke, she'd probably love her future sister. EasyPath had a vision of Chupacabra and her getting married when they were older:) Personality Cactus is sweet, trusting, but feirce as fire when it comes to protecting those that she loves. she thinks of everybody as a sibling or a potential enemy. she either trust completely or not at all. trust her, and your likely to survive a long time, betray her, your dead in three hours or less. she's actually kind and smart and beautiful(according to my friends :)) Quotes: "feel free to kill him. i don't even like him" "i promise i will fix this and make you well again, brother" (to Qibli) "nope. bye.*jumps out window*" "sing me a lulaby... like Sunny did" "goodbye... at least i was able to finally fufil my destiny..." Category:SandWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)